Problems Come Again
by neki31415
Summary: After a certain conversation with Papa Usagi, Misaki gets really upset and worried, making Usagi worried as well. When he gets lost later, he finds himself kidnapped and being tortured to spill information on a certain author who he lives with.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi's soft lips slowly touched mine while his arm wrapped around my bare back. But no matter how much he touched me, I couldn't stop thinking about the words spoken earlier that day, repeating like a broken record.

"You know, Akihiko will eventually get bored of you. He'll find someone else better and throw you to the curb. But you might be able to delay the inevitable. There's no doubt Akihiko doesn't like keeping your relationship a secret from everyone. Also, I'd assume that you have not seduced the boy yet. No doubt he'd like that."

I set my hand on his head, lacing my fingers with his hair. He lifted his head but I immediately pulled him back down, making him kiss me again. I let him go and he pulled away, laughing.

"That's a surprise," he sighed, wiping at his wet lips.

"Shut up," I groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushed me away.

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you."

My heart began to hurt. I quickly grabbed him again. Once again, he pushed away. But he didn't hesitate to kiss me again.

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you."

He tried pulling away but I refused to let go of his lips.

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you… I'd assume that you have not seduced the boy yet. No doubt he'd like that."

He didn't fight me again, but when we both let go, he sat up and looked at me, confused. My eyes were filled with tears, those tears streaming down my cheeks. My hand was covering my mouth. I seemed desperate, which I knew wasn't what he wanted.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" he asked.

I sat up and got off of the bed, pulling my shorts back on.

"Misaki?" Usagi called.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly.

"Misaki…" he repeated.

"Nothing's wrong. I'll be right back," I grumbled, stalking my way to the door and slamming it behind me. When I made it downstairs, I wiped at the tears that were still streaming down my cheeks.

I started walking towards the kitchen, trying to find a reason that I'd leave Usagi in the middle of everything. But, somewhere along the way, I tripped and fell. My hands and knees slammed onto the floor, making a loud banging noise. I grimaced, sitting down on the floor and rubbing my now sore palms and knees.

Usagi looked down from up above, looking at me in surprise. I looked up, with a fake smile and laughed like an idiot.

"I'm such a clutz," I joked.

"Misaki," Usagi sighed, walking down the stairs. I looked up at him, immediately stopping my laughter. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," I laughed. "You get so worried about nothing!"

"After so many years, you think I don't know when something's bothering you?" Usagi grunted, sitting down on the floor beside me. "You have never seemed so needy before. I could tell you didn't want to."

"Sorry," I sighed. "I just thought you might want to change it up for once. You sometimes seem upset because you think you're forcing yourself on me."

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you."

"You didn't want to be needy," Usagi sighed. "If you had wanted that, I would've happily let you," a small smile peeked on his face before quickly changing back to a frown. "But I don't like you forcing yourself to do something you don't want."

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Hey," Usagi laughed before picking me up over his shoulder.

"Usagi put me down!" I cried. "Let me go! Put me down!" I continued, fighting with him, hitting his back with my fists like a drum. He slowly walked up the stairs, just barely able to do so without making the both of us fall back down. I continued to yell at him until he finally obeyed. He threw me onto the bed, a sweet smile crossing his face. He pulled me into a long, wet, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up next to Usagi, who was sleeping soundly, cuddling up against me. I sighed, knowing that there was no way for me to get out of this unless he were to wake up. I had constantly tried to sneak out of bed without waking Usagi in the past, to no avail. Usagi, surprisingly, was a light sleeper when it comes to the things he cuddles with. As of late, I've been his bear's substitute, being held by the sleeping author.

I looked over my shoulder, staring at Usagi's face, which looked surprisingly peaceful.

 _Too bad he doesn't look like this when he wakes up_ I thought, silently chuckling to myself when I thought of the times I barged in on him while he was sleeping, making him wake up. It might've been terrifying then, but now I look back on it when I need a good laugh. There's nothing more that he can do to me when he's just barely waking up then what he already does to me when he's awake. The only reason I don't like waking him now is that I constantly have to sleep alone due to his all-nighters and I like to give myself as much time as possible to him.

Of course, I'd never tell him that. His big head would get even bigger if I told him that. He probably just assumes that I'm still afraid of him when he wakes up. Or he doesn't think about it at all.

His eyes slowly twitched and opened, violet orbs greeting me, dark clouds swarming around them. He ruffled my hair, sighing softly.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, wiping his watering eyes. He yawned softly.

"Not very long," I answered softly, secretly hoping that he'd ruffle my hair again. It was very comforting, to feel his warm hand touch my head and mess with my hair.

He sat up, making me fall down onto the sheets. I pouted slightly, tugging the blankets closer. With his body heat gone, cold swarmed over my bare body, making me need to bundle up tighter.

"You have work?" I asked, clinging to the blankets like I wanted to do with Usagi's body.

"Sadly," he sighed. He walked into the bathroom, turning on the water so he could take a bath before getting to writing. "Although, I can't find anything to write," he added.

"Why?" I asked. He always seemed to have those problems, constantly unable to find a topic to write.

He ignored the question, sighing as he continuously checked the water.

I looked at the clock, which read 7:35. I jumped up out of bed, running towards the other bathroom down the hall. I heard a quiet chuckle come from Usagi.

"Misaki, come here!" he yelled before I could get to the bathroom. I groaned. He was going to try to get me in the bath with him and like always, I'd have to fight not to, both with him and with myself. But I knew, he'd come into the bath with me if I didn't go and fight over there.

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you", I froze before walking into the room. Were those words going to haunt me forever?

"What is it?" I walked into the bathroom. The mirrors were already foggy from the hot water. Usagi turned towards me, smiling. He had pants on, to my relief, but his upper body was bare, making him as handsome as ever and making my cheeks heat. Even though I'd seen him naked constantly, it still took me by surprise to see him half naked.

He walked towards me, pushing me against the only empty wall. He gazed into my eyes, smiling mischievously. He pulled me into a kiss that lasted longer than I was able to handle. When he finally allowed me to pull away, I was gasping, my face as red as a tomato.

He tried to pull off my clothes, which I used a lot of energy to keep them on.

"Oh come on," he whispered in my ear, making the red on my face darken. "You know you want to," he added.

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you," Papa Usagi's voice echoed in my head. I felt tears try to jerk their way out of my eyes as I finally let go of my hold on my clothes. Usagi looked overjoyed.

We spent what was left of the time I had left at home before work bathing together and doing a little more than that.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled out my phone, looking at the glowing screen, checking the time. Work was almost over. I had been deep in thought all day, constantly noticing and trying to snap myself out of the fog inside my brain.

When work was over, I sat in the office, a book over my face as my head was leaning against the back of the chair.

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you… There's no doubt Akihiko doesn't like keeping your relationship a secret from everyone," I stared at the dark pages against my face, the words blurring together.

 _Maybe I should have Usagi tell Big Brother_ I finally concluded. I jumped up from my slump, the book getting thrown onto the desk in front of me. _Wait, tell Big Brother?! Am I going crazy?! I vowed never to tell him!_

I sighed, sitting back again calmly.

"There's no doubt Akihiko doesn't like keeping your relationship a secret from everyone."

 _Usagi wants me to tell him though… it'd be more convenient for him. As it is, Big Brother is often yelling at the both of us for me staying at his place, instead of finding my own place._

"Hey, Misaki," a coworker of mine called over to me. I turned towards him, tipping my lips into a smile.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Isn't work over for you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," I answered.

"And you're not going home?" he added.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought a bit!" I jumped up, grabbing my stuff and walking away quickly.

I went home, where Usagi was waiting for me. He was used to me getting back immediately after work, so he looked worried.

"Where have you been?" he asked, now uninterested.

"Just at the office," I sighed, pulling off my tie. I was covered in sweat from sitting in a cramped train, everyone right next to each other. "And the train broke down for a bit," I added.

"Oh?" he grunted. "How was work?"

"Fine," I sighed, falling on top of the couch with a crash.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Something bothering you?" I turned towards him in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" I stammered.

"You just seem a little stressed. Just wanted to know if something happened at work."

I nodded calmly.

"There's no doubt Akihiko doesn't like keeping your relationship a secret from everyone," I was reminded again. I shook my head, trying to get Papa Usagi's voice out of my head. Usagi looked up at me worriedly.

"Hey," I jumped up, looking at him seriously, our eyes meeting. He just stared at me in surprise. "Do you want Big Brother to know?"

"Know what?" he asked after a pause.

I blushed a bit before answering. "That we're together."

"What brought this up?"

"Just wondering," I laughed. "So… what's your answer?"

"Well, I guess that I would not hate Takahiro knowing about us, but you've never had a desire to tell him, so I've never truly thought about it," Usagi shrugged slightly.

"Well, I'm sure we'd both have a better time if he knew. Maybe he wouldn't yell at the both of us for the fact that I still live here, even though I'm out of college," I chuckled.

"I suppose that's true. Would you like Takahiro to know?"

"I didn't say that. I'm wondering if that's what you want," I mumbled.

"You should worry about what you want, not about what I want," Usagi sighed, standing up and ruffling his big hand through my hair.

"But since I'm your lover, I should care about what you want," I whispered, my cheeks reddening.

"Whatever you don't want, I don't want," Usagi laughed, setting a kiss on my forehead.

He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't struggle, pulling away as soon as he did. When he did, I looked away, staring down at the ground.

"Then I want Big Brother to know," I mumbled sadly.

"It doesn't look like you do," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Well I do," I growled angrily. He was surprised for a moment, but then smiled kindly and nodded.

"Alright, Misaki. I'll call Takahiro later and tell him we need to talk for a while," Usagi sighed.

"Okay," I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update! A lot of stuff's been going on, so I've forgotten all about this since just recently. I'll be sure to update sooner next time.**

Big Brother walked through the front door, his regular calm smile spread on his face. I smiled back at him but walked towards the kitchen so I could make some tea or coffee while he and Usagi socialized.

"Takahiro," Usagi laughed, patting him on his shoulder happily. He was smiling, which made me smile a bit. "It's been too long, it's good to see you."

"You needed to talk to me about something?" Big Brother got to the point immediately. My heart began to race with the realization that Big Brother would find out. And it would be my fault!

"Indeed, but why don't you come in and we can get caught up for a bit?" Usagi's deep voice was as calm as could be, surprising for the situation. The only thing I could think while they were walking into the living room was 'What if Big Brother thinks badly of me because I'm with Usagi?' I could literally feel the sweat bead down my face in slow motion.

"How have you been, Misaki?" Big Brother called to me from the other room. I was thrown off by the sudden question and dropped a pan that I was, for some reason holding. I realized that I had no need for it and began to blush immensely, feeling like a complete fool.

"You alright?" Usagi yelled. I imagined him standing up from where he was sitting on the couch so he could run to my aid. It made me blush even more.

"Sorry!" I yelled with a forced laugh. "Just dropped something!"

"Be more careful!" Usagi yelled back, sounding quite worried.

"I've been great, Big Brother! How's your family doing?" I answered Big Brother, forcing another laugh. I could feel a few tears jerk at my eyes pathetically, because of how nervous I was.

"They're doing great as well. Mahiro is being quite a handful now though, and Manami is having trouble with him. We might need your help with him when you have some free time," Big Brother laughed.

"I'd love to help you. I love playing with Mahiro!" I chuckled in reply.

"That would be very helpful," he added.

"Misaki's been working a lot lately, so he won't have a free day in quite a while, I expect," Usagi said, with a tone of voice saying that my free days would be taken up by him. I chuckled under my breath, some of my nerves dissolving.

"Oh, I see," Big Brother mumbled. "Whenever you can, you're welcome," he yelled to me.

I walked out a pot of tea and three cups in my hands.

"Thank you," I smiled, sweat visible on my face again.

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Usagi asked. I looked at him, our eyes meeting for a moment. His eyes were asking a different question from his lips. "Are you sure this is what you want?" was what I saw in his eyes. I smiled nervously and sat beside him, setting the tea down on the table.

"How has work been?" Big Brother asked me when I sat down. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that I was sitting right next to Usagi, our legs literally touching. 'He doesn't notice anything' I had to remind myself and I sighed sadly. An audible confession would be the only way for him to find out.

"It's alright. Tiring, for sure," I answered truthfully. I'd had a few all-nighters recently because the author I worked for gave me their next chapter less than a day before it needed to be at the printers.

"I'd imagine," Big Brother nodded while sipping a bit of my tea.

"My client is almost as bad as Usagi in getting their next chapters done before the deadline," I groaned, rubbing a very sore shoulder I'd inquired recently. I'd been holding a large number of books and wasn't paying attention to where I was going and rammed my shoulder into a corner. The books I was holding went everywhere, practically the icing on top of the painful cake.

"Indeed, you haven't been coming home at night recently," Usagi confirmed with a slight laugh. "I've been a little worried, to be honest. I even thought you were kidnapped and called Aikawa to check up on you."

"Are you kidding me?" I growled, punching his shoulder. He laughed loudly, flinching.

"No, I'm completely serious," he answered after his laughter died. "I was quite worried about you."

"You two are quite good friends, aren't you?" Big Brother laughed after a moment. We both turned to him, Usagi looking at me seriously and I blushed a dark red.

"About that," Usagi sighed when I nodded, telling him that this was what I wanted, even though it wasn't. "Takahiro, as Misaki's brother, Misaki wanted you to understand something."

"Oh?" Big Brother looked completely confused. I could tell Usagi wasn't really sure what to say.

To everyone's surprise, I yelled out quickly but clearly, five words- "I'm in love with Usagi!"

I had my eyes shut so tight so I didn't have to see Big Brother's immediate reaction. I slowly opened my eyes, first looking to Usagi. He was staring at me in complete awe. He wasn't expecting me to spill the news, especially in such a way. But I could see that he was more than ecstatic that I confessed to my brother something so important.

I was too afraid to look at Big Brother. He didn't say anything, which made everything so much worse. Usagi finally looked at him and his expression was less than hopeful. The light expression immediately turned to him almost putting a wall in front his entire body. The smile turned to a frown, his eyebrows furrowed and he was practically growling.

When I tried to look towards him, Usagi grabbed the side of my face and forced me to look away.

"Go upstairs for a bit, Misaki," Usagi demanded. I could tell that Usagi was not going to take no for an answer so I quickly walked away, keeping my eyes away from Big Brother until I was upstairs, staring over the railing.

 **It ends abruptly, I'm sorry. I'll try to bring out the next chapter before next week so that you can know how Takahiro really reacts.**


	5. Chapter 5

I stared down, watching quietly as the whole thing unraveled below me. Usagi was sitting tensely, watching as Big Brother's face started to form the most rage I'd ever seen from him. He looked as though he was about to explode from all the anger bottled up inside of him.

"What have you done to my little brother?!" Big Brother finally yelled, his voice louder than it had ever been before. I fell over in surprise, but quickly went back to where I was so I could continue to watch the horrific scene.

"Takahiro, calm…" Usagi stood up and grabbed his shoulder. Before he could finish the sentence, Big Brother did something completely unexpected, cutting him off- he threw Usagi over his shoulder, making him land behind the couch. I stared in complete awe, completely frozen in both fear and anger.

"Misaki was a good kid!" Big Brother continued in complete rage. "And you turned him into this! How could I have ever thought of you as a friend? You're probably just using him, aren't you? You're going to do whatever you want with him and then throw him out like a piece of trash!"

"Takahiro…" Usagi groaned quietly, sitting up slowly.

"Bastard!" Big Brother cut him off again, going around the couch quickly and punching him square in the face. Usagi fell back on the floor, making a big thud. "You're going to pay for what you've done to my brother!"

He punched him again, growling, more hatred than I'd ever seen from in any other circumstance. Usagi didn't fight back, which made me frustrated enough that I ran down the stairs and jumped on Big Brother.

"Stop!" I growled, pulling him down backward. He landed on top of me which made my entire body hurt, but I kept my arms and legs wrapped around him. There was no way I was going to let him go.

"Misaki, let me go!" Big Brother screamed, thrashing at me to get me to let go.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore," I gasped through the pain in my body as Big Brother moved around on top of me. "Stop acting like a petty child and calm down, damn it!"

Big Brother turned his head slightly, looking at me in surprise. After a moment, I slowly let go of him. He stood up calmly, showing me that he was calm enough to make rational decisions. I breathed heavily, my ribs and lungs feeling like they were just crushed by Big Brother's body.

"I'm sorry," Big Brother sighed quietly. "That was excessive." I nodded, slowly sitting up.

"You're telling me," I grunted.

When I was back on my feet, Usagi was still trying to stand up. Surprisingly, being pummeled in the face didn't render him unconscious. I grabbed his hand and helped him up, wrapping my arms around him, happy that he was still okay.

"You okay, Misaki?" he asked softly, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Yeah. You?"

"As good as I can be," he laughed.

"If you love him, I guess I can't do anything about it," Big Brother said quickly, his back to us as we hugged. "Usagi, you think you love him too, right?"

"Of course I love him," Usagi grunted, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I never would've let him stay here for so long if I didn't."

"So that's why you two insisted on Misaki staying here?"

"That's right," Usagi nodded.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Since Misaki moved in," Usagi answered honestly.

"That long, eh?" Big Brother shook his head in shame. "And you never thought about telling me, Misaki?"

"I didn't want you to hate me," I sighed. "I was trying to avoid this kind of thing from happening."

"I understand," Big Brother sighed. "I did overreact."

"Definitely," I laughed. "I never would've thought that you'd fling Usagi across the room."

"It probably would've been easier on the both of you if you'd left me completely alone for a while after telling me," Big Brother contemplated. "But maybe not."

"I'm sorry," I said, letting go of Usagi and turning to look at Big Brother. "If I'd had a choice, I never would've fallen in love with him, to begin with."

"There's no need to apologize," Big Brother laughed before walking towards the door. "This is your life, you have to choose who you love. It's not anyone else's choice…" he turned to me and smiled. Then he looked at Usagi and frowned. "You hurt Misaki, throw him away like trash for some other guy, I'll come for you, understand?" Usagi nodded with a smile.

"I would never dream of hurting Misaki. I was the one who confessed my love first," he added. "He was in denial for a long time because of you."

Big Brother nodded and walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The palm of my hand slammed against my forehead again and again as I tried to stop thinking about how Big Brother was reacting. It had been two weeks since Usagi and I told him about our relationship and he'd exploded with rage against Usagi. Since then, he hasn't contacted us and I haven't been able to contact him.

"He probably hates me right now," I thought. "Maybe he's regretting giving up college to take care of me."

Usagi's been giving me my space since that incident too. I appreciate it, but it'd be nice to talk about it with someone. I don't really know what I'd prefer in this situation; Usagi being himself or avoiding me.

The clock read 2:04.

"What the hell am I doing?" I questioned myself out loud. "I have work today, I need to get some sleep."

I laid down, turned on my side and hugged one of my pillows.

"This is completely pathetic," I thought. But that didn't change a thing, and bitter tears fell down my cheeks. I shoved my face into the pillow. "Why am I so pathetic?" I thought.

Finally, the clock read 7:00. I didn't get one second of sleep but just cried like the wimp that I am. I sat up slowly, wiping the tears off of my face. Usagi would be coming to eat breakfast with me in a half an hour, so I needed to pull myself together before then.

I sat down at the end of the table and started to eat slowly, looking up at the clock every few minutes. 7:27, 7:29, 7:30- he was late, 7:33, 7:40. I sighed, rubbing my eyes quickly. I wasn't going to cry again!

I shoveled the food into my mouth as quickly as I could.

"If he's not coming, I don't want to be here for very long," I thought, as I ate faster than I'd done in a while. "I'm not going to cry. Crying doesn't change anything."

I was surprised when I'd finished eating, that he still hadn't shown up. It was almost 8…

"Did he faint during work again?" I thought. "Maybe I should go check on him."

I walked up the stairs slowly, making my way to his room. Was he avoiding me? Or was he actually dying?

I knocked on the door, and heard a low, "Come in". I opened the door slowly and saw Usagi sitting at his computer with his glasses on. He turned around to look at me, his eyes colder than usual.

"Do you need something?" he asked with a sigh.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I was worried you might've fainted again or something," I chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry for disturbing you," I bowed and started walking away.

"I won't be eating with you for a while," he said quickly, making me stop in my tracks.

"Oh, ok," I laughed. "I'll just leave the food in the fridge and you microwave it when you need to."

"That's fine," he nodded and turned back to his computer. I walked out the door, my eyes wide and teary.

"Why?" I whispered. "Do you hate me too?"

"Akihiko will eventually get bored of you." My eyes went wider as a few tears escaped.

"You're kidding me," I whispered. "Is he done with me? Now?"

I kept my head down as I walked to work. I needed to get my mind off of everything. But my mind was wandering so much, that my body started to wander as well. When I looked up, I was in a place I didn't recognize. I looked around frantically but nothing was familiar.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I couldn't ask anyone since I seemed to be the only one around. Until I noticed some shady people behind me. They were all looking at me. Half of their faces were covered by masks, but their eyes were definitely on me.

I started walking away from them but noticed that they were following me. When they realized I knew that they were following me, they started to circle around me.

"Who are you?" I asked when they had completely circled around me.

"Don't worry, Takahashi-kun. We only want to chat with you," a woman laughed. Her voice was unbelievably familiar. Her eyes were bright green.

"Who are you?" I repeated to the woman.

"You don't recognize us?" a man right next to that woman asked. He chuckled quietly. His voice was also familiar. His hair was brown and sloppy.

"You're wearing masks," I stated uncomfortably. "I don't see how I could."

"I see," the man nodded before pulling his mask off. My jaw dropped.

"But you died," I gasped in disbelief. The woman's mask followed. "I-impossible!"

"Oh, Misaki," the woman laughed. It would've been a sweet reunion if her voice didn't sound like she was teasing me. "Haven't you ever heard of faking your own death?"

"But why?" I asked. "Why would you?"

"Well, because you and your brother were such troublesome children in our line of work," she answered with a shrug. "We were so tired of you two. Especially after all of your irritating nagging that night."

My eyes teared up again, tears rolling down my cheeks.

From behind, someone threw a black bag over my head and I felt a sudden burst of pain on the side of my head.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, it took my eyes a minute to adjust. My hands were tied behind a chair. The man from before, the one with the sloppy brown hair, the one who I recognized, was sitting next to a desk, wearing glasses and looking at a piece of paper. He looked the same as I remembered him.

He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Welcome to the world of the living, sleeping beauty," he chuckled, reciting the same words that I remembered him saying thousands of times before. Those were memories from a long time ago, I almost completely forgot about it.

"Whe-where am I?" I gasped before realizing just how much my chest hurt. I groaned.

"The last place you'll ever see," he sighed, standing up. Surprisingly, I almost thought I saw some sorrow on his face when he said that. "Oh look who it is," he chuckled when the woman from before walked into the room through a large garage door.

"Baby Misaki is awake," she giggled teasingly. She looked a lot happier than when I last saw her. Back then, she looked so unbearably worn down and lonely. But the happy was more insane than anything.

"Why am I here?" I gasped through the pain.

"We need some answers involving a certain someone," she bounced up and down. "Turns out that our little boy lives with him now. How very unexpected… and unfortunate."

"Our little boy?" the man questioned.

"Of course," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Who do you think gave birth to him?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know," he sighed. "Don't remind me." His face definitely showed complete remorse.

"Come on, baby. You're the one who was the most bothered by him before we died. You were hoping for a chance to kill him yourself for so long," she giggled. His eyes quickly looked down at the ground, hoping to avoid mine. They were close to tears even.

"Just… let me go," I willingly threw away my pride to try to save myself. "P-please…"

My mother exploded with laughter, almost about to collapse. "Oh my god, oh my god! As if we'd let you go!"

He looked even more pained at my pathetic begging.

"Let's just get started already," he sighed, taking his glasses off and looking at me, the same pained expression on his face. "How do you know Usami Akihiko?"

"Why… do you… care?" I gasped.

"Why doesn't matter," she growled, walking over to me and kicking me in the face. I held back a yell. "Answer the question!"

She had gotten really serious, although she still had an awfully terrifying smile.

When I didn't respond, she grabbed my hand with one of her own, her other hand grasping my lower arm, just above the wrist. Still holding a smile, she bent my wrist in the opposite direction, snapping it right in half.

I screamed. My eyes watered.

"Answer the damned question!"

My eyes shot open, finding myself in a white-walled room, laying on a bed with casts covering each of my limbs. My eyes were tearing up.

"You alright?" Usagi asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. He stood up and leaned towards me. His hand lightly caressed my forehead, moving some of my hair.

"Where am I?" I asked, my head beginning to pound.

"The hospital," he answered softly.

"How did I get here?"

"You were found in a neighborhood, on the side of the road," he sighed. "Could you please tell me what happened to you?"

"I, um…" I whispered, licking my lips while some tears rolled down my cheeks. I remembered something that I'd been told right before I blacked out for the last time.

"If you tell anyone about any of this, we will come for you, your brother and his family, and this precious roommate of yours that you chose to protect even when we threatened to kill you. Remember, we showed you mercy!"

"I don't remember," I mumbled, averting my eyes from Usagi's.

"Alright," he sighed. We both knew that I was lying, but he needed more than anything just to be nice for once. "If you need to talk to me about it, please don't hesitate."

"There's…" tears rolled down my cheeks faster than before. "nothing to talk about."

He nodded and sat back down without another word. I sighed, closing my eyes-they were stinging now. I just wanted to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like such a waste of space. What's the purpose of being alive if you literally can't do anything? All of my limbs are broken and can't be moved. It's unbearable that all I can do now is stare out windows, talk and demand for things. I feel so unbearably bad that I have to depend on Usagi for everything. But of course, he doesn't mind one bit.

"This is my job," he keeps reassuring me. "I'm supposed to let you be selfish, especially now when you can't do anything yourself."

He knows that that's a waste to say. No matter what he says, it doesn't change the fact that I can't do anything and am just being a bother.

He spends most of his time with me. I keep my mind off of things I don't want to think about when he's around. But every once in a while, he asks me "Will you tell me what happened?" and that brings a flood of memories back.

"I don't remember what happened to me," I always answer, although the thought of my mom's insane smile flashes through my mind. I also remember the threat.

"If you tell anyone about any of this, we will come for you, your brother and his family, and this precious roommate of yours that you chose to protect over your own life."

Even though they said that, I still had a feeling deep inside that they'd come back and hurt someone close to me. What if they got what they wanted? What if they got Usagi? I wouldn't be able to take it if he was murdered by those awful people.

"Usagi, stay," I begged when I noticed that Usagi was getting ready to leave. He looked back at me in surprise.

"I'll be right back," Usagi reassured me, pulling on his jacket.

"Don't leave."

"I just need to go to the store really quick," he sighed, walking towards me. My eyes began to water and I shook my head.

"It's dangerous," I whimpered. His eyes went wide.

"You have been lying to me about not remembering what happened," he groaned, kissing my forehead. "Please, tell me what happened. I need to know. You're making me feel so useless!"

"I-I don't remember," I shook my head. "Just don't leave me."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You haven't let me leave since you got back," he informed me. "Do you know how worried that makes me?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. My face had started heating up.

"Please, you have something that you're scared about. You need to tell me. I want to help you, but I can't when I don't know."

"The only way to help me is to stay home and lay low," I whispered. "Maybe even move away, somewhere far away."

"But why?"

"Don't question it!" I growled. "Please! Just listen to me for once!"

"I'm listening," he sighed. "I want to listen to what you have to say. What's bothering you? Why do you want to move?"

"Goddamnit!" I screamed. "If I could tell you, I would've already!"

He shook his head in frustration, before walking away.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, opening the door and slamming it behind him. I started to sob uncontrollably, hoping that he would hurry back, hoping that he'd make it back.

"Why... do you want... to know about… Usagi-san?"

"He's our next target."

"Next… target?"

"We've been hired to kill him."

"Why?"

"Beats me. Someone wanted him dead, offered thousands of dollars for us to do so. We don't ask any questions."

"How… could you be so… heartless?"

"It's our job."

"YOU MONSTERS!"

"Oh, but we're your parents. Have you heard the saying 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'?"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

"I disagree. After all, you're the reason we 'died' to begin with, right?"

"No! Nononono, I didn't! I didn't, I didn't, I didn't."

"You killed your own parents. If anything, you're just as much a monster as we are."

"I didn't mean to! I didn't!"

"Who says you didn't? If anything, you were wishing that we'd die. You wanted us to die!"

"No, I didn't! It wasn't on purpose! I just wanted you to come home!"

"Don't lie, brat! It was all on purpose! You were planning it all from the start!"

"Misaki?!" Usagi ran over to me, knelt down in front of me, held my head up and wiped some of the tears off my face. "Misaki, calm down. It's okay."

"You're just as much a monster as we are," those words inaudibly slipped through my lips.

"Misaki, please just breath," Usagi whispered to me, putting his arms around my neck, hugging me softly. "I'm here."

"Why… why do I have to remember something like that?" I sobbed. "Of all the things to think of!"

"What is it?" he asked me while still hugging me as well as playing with the hair at the back of my head. "Tell me, please."

"'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree'," I whispered. "Is it true? Am I really…?"

Usagi pulled off of me and looked at me in confusion. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I'm good now. I'm really sorry if I scared you."

Usagi's eyes narrowed and I could tell that he was beyond angry.


	9. Chapter 9

"You need to tell me the truth," Usagi glared at me. I'd never seen his eyes showing such anger targeted towards me. Maybe towards Big Brother Usagi but never towards me. After a moment of feeling complete terror, he continued speaking. "Whatever you're hiding from me, it has to come out into the open, You're worrying me more than ever."

He groaned when I still refused to say anything. "I don't want to hurt you, Misaki." I looked up at him in surprise. His violet eyes were showing such sadness. He sighed again before saying something that I never wanted to ever hear come out of his mouth. "Misaki, you're being really troublesome."

I stared at him in complete shock, tears forming in my eyes. He looked away from me, staring at the floor, his silver hair covering his face.

"I'm…" I paused, a tear falling down my face. I had a moment where I thought back to what Papa Usagi said a while ago. "You're a very troublesome presence." My heart felt like it'd been thrown down a never-ending dark pit.

My head dropped and I began to sob. I didn't even care about the fact that I was sobbing louder than a newborn baby or that I was being completely and utterly pathetic. My hands formed into fists, producing pain from my shattered bones.

Usagi turned around in surprise and stared at me. I wanted to run away, go as far away from Usagi as possible. But that was impossible. Usagi didn't come near me, just stood there and watched in shock. A few minutes passed just like that before I started to feel lightheaded. I was losing a lot of fluids in too little amount of time.

Usagi noticed me slowly slipping off the chair and jumped into action, catching my head before I hit the ground. He pulled me back up slowly. I continued to sob.

"I'm sorry," I repeated the two words over and over again in a whisper. Usagi sighed sadly, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Shut up!" he finally yelled after about the hundredth time I said 'I'm sorry'. I flinched, unconsciously expecting a roundhouse kick to the face. I could feel a sharp pain on my cheek, making me gasp in pain. He turned to me in disbelief as I gasped for air at the pain my own mind was producing. It was surging through my face.

"No, stop," I whimpered. I started slamming my head into the wall behind me, trying to stop the slow surge of pain that wasn't even meant to be there. Usagi grabbed my chin and pulled me into an unexpected and passionate kiss. The fake pain died away as we kissed. When he pulled away, he sighed and looked straight into my eyes with tears welling up in his own.

"I NEED you to tell me what happened to you," he demanded, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I understand you don't want to be a bother, but not telling me is more of a bother."

"I-i can't t-tell you," I gasped, my head feeling sore from the repeated blows.

"Yes, you can," he contradicted.

"I don't want to lose you," I whimpered as tears slipped through my closed eyelids again.

"You won't lose me," he shook his head, putting his forehead against mine. "I won't leave you, no matter what. I swear."

I shook my head. "That's not true."

"Yes it is," he sighed, putting his lips on mine again.

"You can't tell me that this doesn't hurt you," dad screamed when they thought I was unconscious. "You're torturing your own son! Don't you remember his sweet little smile and innocent nature?"

"I remember him being a pain in the ass! I remember him being really annoying! I remember wanting to shoot him in the head before doing the same to myself!"

"Think about all the happy moments we had together, a full family!"

"I don't have any happy moments. All I can remember is two whiny little brats that I couldn't get rid of."

"Don't you feel remorse that you have to kill him?"

"Everyone has to leave eventually," I said aloud, my eyes going wide with fear. Big Brother, Manami, Mahiro, Usagi, they all would leave. And so would I. I'd never had that realization before.

"Misaki?" Usagi started shaking my shoulders. I looked up at him, despair filling my entire body. Why was I just now realizing this? I'd been in the situation where my parents died before, I should've been aware of the fact that everyone dies eventually. "Misaki, please, understand that I'm never going to leave you."

"Don't you understand?!" I growled, catching Usagi off guard. "Nobody has a choice! We're all going to die and there's nothing that can change it!"

Usagi stood up slowly, groaning and rubbing his eyes. He looked pale and there were dark bags under his eyes.

"You should get some sleep," I said, making sure not to make eye contact with the author. He scoffed at me in disbelief.

"As if I can sleep!" he growled, rubbing his eyes again.

"I really can't tell you," I informed him. Without warning, scaring me half to death, he screamed and threw a vase in my general direction. He was off a few centimeters to the right, which wasn't far enough. Some of the glass made its way into my cheek. I was surprised to find my eyes dry as could be, and no pain at all in the new cut.

"Damn it!" he screamed. I should've been sad or be feeling some kind of remorse, but all I could feel was rage. _How could he throw a vase at me? He could've blinded me! The glass was so close to my eye! He's angry, sure but I'm doing this for him! I'm staying quiet for him! He says he cares but he just tried to kill me with a fucking vase!_

"What the hell?" I exploded, my voice deeper than it's ever been. It was surprising for the both of us. Usagi literally jumped and stared at me in disbelief. The moment of rage passed quickly, and I began a coughing fit, a crimson color staining my tongue, lips, and chin.

Suddenly, it felt like someone had their fingers wrapped around my neck, squeezing the life out of me. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, I saw my mom smiling like a maniac, holding me by my neck. I wanted to scream, but it was no use. She was going to kill me with her death grip. The crazy woman started to fade out of my view, a flash to the silver-haired man who was trying to snap me out of my trance.

Then everything faded, leaving me in darkness.

 **Sorry if this didn't make much sense. I swear it'll make more sense later. This isn't going to be finished anytime soon, so it'll all be explained by the end!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you still alive? You know you're existence is just troublesome for everyone," my mother's voice sighed, echoing in the darkness that I was enveloped in.

"I don't know," everything I felt now was just misery. Would it be better to just leave the world behind? Maybe, but wouldn't that just cause more trouble for everyone?

"You're so pathetic and worthless! I wish your father had let me kill you!"

My eyes shot open, being greeted by a bright room and a gray-haired man sitting with his head against the bed. His hand was entangled with mine and I couldn't help but smile. He sat up slowly, a yawn escaping his slightly parted lips. Dark bags laid under his beautiful violet eyes.

"Misaki," he muttered groggily. After a moment of him being in a haze, his eyes shot open in surprise and he jumped up like the rabbit he was. "Misaki! You're awake!" I felt my headache like a bass drum was hit right next to my ear and I groaned. He quickly sat down and whispered a soft, "sorry."

"How long have I been out this time?" I asked, sighing slightly at the reminder of what had occurred to send me back to the damned hospital.

"A week," he sighed, reaching for my hand, which I moved out of his reach. I looked at his face, a glare in my eyes. When he looked up, I could see tears forming in his usual dry purple eyes. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I love you and I swear to all the gods ever created that I will never hurt you again!"

I grimaced again, due to the sharp pain in my head. He looked down, repeating the apology quieter this time. I could see the serenity on his face and sighed, feeling my heart soften. What a pushover I'd become after all that's happened.

I reached out and grabbed Usagi's cold hand, smiling softly when he looked up in surprise. I motioned my head so he'd come closer. He didn't take a second to do as I instructed and as soon as he'd gotten close enough, I locked our lips together. I could feel his eyes widen as he stared at me, but my eyes stayed shut as I concentrated on the kiss.

"I believe you," I sighed when I'd finally let go of him. "I still love you." He responded with a soft smile, a few tears slipping from his perfect face.

"I just really feel so helpless because you aren't telling me what's going on," he whispered, setting his forehead against mine, cupping his hand over my cheek.

"I already told you that I can't," I repeated the same thing as always, feeling a heavy weight on my heart as I did. It hurt to keep this a secret since it was hurting Usagi so much.

"Is it that you can't or that you don't want to?" Usagi asked me and I looked at him, surprised at the question he'd asked. His face showed such pain, but even a blind man would be able to see just how much he wanted to understand.

"I can't," I answered, tears filling my tired eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I can't tell you." Usagi smiled at me, an understanding smile, a smile that didn't hide the pain he felt but changed it. He wiped at the stray tears that had slipped from my eyes.

"I love you, Misaki," my heart skipped a beat as he said the phrase I loved to hear. I'd missed that phrase, coming from the deep voice of the man I loved. As I thought about it, it scared me, even more, to think that at any moment, my parents could kill him and I'd never get to hear his deep voice again. It was terrifying to think that I'd never been able to see him, hear him, touch him, kiss him ever again. The more I thought about it, the more my heart stung and the more paranoid I became.

"Usagi-san…" I whispered, my eyes avoiding his as I spoke.

"Misaki?" Usagi noticed that I was going to say something very serious and I suppose he was worried.

"I'm scared," I sighed out, looking up to gain eye contact with the man. He looked surprised and worried all at once which made sense. "I don't want to lose you," tears started to slip down my eyes again. "I love you so much. It's terrifying to think that I'll lose you. I'm getting so paranoid because I don't want that to happen too soon. I want to love you for as long as I can. I don't want you to die because I didn't take enough precautions in keeping you safe."

"Misaki, I'm fine," Usagi began and I quickly started shaking my head.

"That's another problem, Usagi-san. I'm trying to keep you safe and yet, you're not even aware of how much danger you are in," I said softly, trying to hide the fact that I was breaking down with a smile, even though I was sobbing pathetically. "I need you to trust me that you're not fine. I'll never be happy if you're doing something that I know will get you killed."

"Misaki, if this has something to do with what happened…" I once again cut him off.

"It does," I said simply. "You are not safe now. I want to leave this neighborhood, leave this city, leave this COUNTRY even. I just don't want you to be in danger anymore! And I don't want to feel so paranoid every time you leave the house for a second!"

"If you want to leave the country, we're gone, understand me?" Usagi asked me, getting really close to me and keeping my eyes captive by his purple gaze. "All I'm asking for is a reason."

"I've been giving you a reason this entire time," I sobbed. " **You're** not safe here!"

"Why? Why am I not safe here? Do you think what happened to you will happen to me?"

"It doesn't matter if you tell us, Misaki. We have other people to ask," my dad's voice echoed in my mind. "Might as well make this easier on yourself and just tell us what we need to know."

"No! I think this is a lot more entertaining! Keep refusing!" mom giggled in reply. "I mean if you keep refusing, your precious big brother will be the next one on the list!"

"W-what, w-w-why?" I gasped out my response, unable to get my eyes to focus on either of my parents.

"Because we were lucky enough to have two boys who have good relationships with our next job, obviously," mom answered, a demonic laugh echoing around the room and inside my mind.

"W-why not j-just… get a d-different j-job?" I whined as the room began to spin.

"This job is much more fun!" mom squealed.

"It has good pay," dad corrected. "And we started long before you or your brother were born."

"Your father is such a boring man, baby Misaki," mom giggled, giving me a nice punch to the face. "After all, this is more fun than I've had in years. Who knew little baby Misaki could withstand torture?"

"Only for h-him," I whispered before another punch landed on my cheek.

"Remember, no matter how stubborn you are, baby boy, we'll still get to your precious Usami Akihiko and we'll be sure to kill him just as gruesomely as we're planning to do for you," mom teased before punching me one last time, making me black out completely.

"Yes, I do," I answered honestly. I was getting too exhausted to lie anymore. If we were careless, he would definitely end up in the exact same position as I was, except so much worse.

Manami walked through the door before Usagi could answer. She looked worn out but she gave me her usual smile when she saw I was awake.

"You finally woke up, Misaki," she sighed happily. "I'm so glad."

"Nee-chan, is something wrong?" I asked softly, sniffling away my runny nose.

"Oh, I'm fine. You haven't seen Takahiro recently, have you?" she asked, turning towards Usagi.

"No," Usagi answered, shaking his head. "Not since you both came to visit last time."

"Oh," she said softly before tears started to fall from her eyes. "I haven't seen him since then either."

My eyes widened, fear settling in the pit of my stomach.

"We need to find him right now!" I screamed, startling both Usagi and Manami.


End file.
